degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Emma-Manny-Peter Love Triangle
The love triangle between Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, and Peter Stone occurred in the fifth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Peter was at the center of the love triangle. Season 5 In Venus (1), Peter checks out Manny at the pool, but Manny tells Emma that she isn't interested, and that he was looking at her. The next day at school, Manny pushes Emma into Peter to get her talking, but when she freezes up, Manny comes over to save her. Peter recognizes her as the actress from Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! and Peter tells her that he is an aspiring director. He gives her the advice to march into her agent's office, and demand a meeting. Later, Peter flirts with Manny in the library and asks her out to a party, but Manny rejects his offer, saying he should ask Emma, though he writes down the address on her hand anyway. In Turned Out (1), Peter now tries to hit on Emma, but she rejects his advances, despite formerly having feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. While trying to get Emma to talk to him, Peter tells her that videotaping Manny was stupid, but says that she asked him to do it while she was drunk. Emma asks him if emailing it to the entire school made that right, and Peter says no. He tells Emma that he should have never gone for Manny, but for Emma instead. Even though he is the enemy of her best friend, Emma ends up going on a date with him. In Tell It To My Heart, Peter continues to flirt with Emma, but she continues to play hot and cold with men. He asks her out again, but she tells him that can't be seen talking to him because Manny hates him. Manny approaches her at the moment, and asks Emma if Peter was bothering her. Manny insists that Peter was harassing Emma, and the two devise a plan to get back at him. Emma later approaches Peter, and he accuses her of being a tease, which causes her to call him a jerk. Later, Emma, who is still mad about Peter shutting her down, keeps mentioning Peter around Manny, but uses the excuse that she can't get over what he did to her. Emma comes up with the idea to take a picture of Peter without clothes on to get back at him, and Manny loves the idea. Emma ultimately does not go through with the plan, but tells Manny that he did not notice her. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Peter approaches Manny and Emma in the hallway, and introduces himself as a tutor. Manny asks what his favorite thing to teach is: grammar, composition, or getting girls drunk and filming them topless. Manny tells Peter to quit pulling the "hero act", as everyone knows that he is scum. Manny leaves, calling Emma to leave with her. During a jog, Emma freaks out on Peter about how much stress their relationship is causing due to the fact Manny cannot know. When Manny finds Emma's food journal, she plans to tell Spike, but Emma shouts to Manny that she is dating Peter, to distract her. Manny is shocked, as Emma blames her symptoms on trying to keep the relationship a secret from Manny, and Manny yells that she doesn't care anymore about Emma. The next day, Emma and Peter kiss in front of Manny, and Manny says that now Peter will have to keep track of whether Emma is eating or not. Peter catches on to Emma's eating disorder. He confronts Manny about it in the library after reading the symptoms in a book. They decide to stage an intervention together with Snake and Spike. Emma goes off on them, saying that Peter takes advantage of drunk girls and that Manny was the drunk girl. When Emma cannot breathe while having a panic attack, Peter calls 911. Peter, Manny, Snake, and Spike all go with Emma as she is taken to the hospital. In High Fidelity (1), Peter, Manny, and Emma are all leaving The Dot, and wave hello to Darcy, who was waiting for Spinner out in his car. The next day, Peter, Manny, and Emma are all getting lunch together, and Manny is stressing over the school's variety show since she is the director and lead actor. Emma and Peter advise her to take charge of her play. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Manny and Peter appear to be on better terms with each other this school year. Peter gives Emma and Manny a ride to school in his new car on the first day of the school year. Manny tells Sean Cameron, who had entered the picture again, not to go after Emma, because Emma is finally in a good place with Peter. Manny calls both Sean and Emma out for flirting with another while she was still with Peter. Manny tells Emma it isn't fair that her and Peter went through hell last year helping Emma become stable, only for her to fall into the "Sean Cameron man trap". In Here Comes Your Man (2), Manny realizes right away that something happened between Emma and Sean, even though Emma denied it, and says her and Peter were worried. Peter claims that only Manny was worried. Manny later confronts Emma at their lockers about making out with Sean, but Emma still denies it, saying she has nothing with Sean. Emma later confesses that she lied and something did happen with Sean to Manny. Manny asks her why she did it since her and Peter were perfect together. Emma says that Manny never liked Peter, and Manny admits she still doesn't at all, but he has been good to Emma when she was sick. In True Colours, Manny watches Peter's apology on the announcements. Manny talks to Emma about how Peter basically got out of jail because he said he was sorry, but Manny says that she feels bad for Sean, even though it was his fault. Peter approaches the two of them and puts his arm around both Emma and Manny, but Manny removes his arm and walks away. Manny expresses concern about Emma when she sees her picking out an outfit for Sean's court trial. She says that Emma is being an emotional ping pong ball, but Emma yells that she is 100% with Peter, and is only going because she is concerned about Sean. Emma attends Sean's court hearing and tries to raise money to hire an attorney for Sean behind Peter's back, which Manny asks Emma about. Manny tells Emma that she needs to let Sean go, but Emma says she can't. She says that she can't feel this way because Peter was there for her while she was in the hospital, and he even got her a mask, which he left in her locker. Manny asks about her locker and if Peter had her combo, but when Emma says no, Emma realizes that Peter did plant the drugs. She confronts him in the hallway and breaks up with him. Trivia *They all attended J.T. Yorke's funeral and memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *They were all members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Timeline *Start Up: Venus (1) (501) *Ended: Turned Out (1) (507) ** Reason: Peter moved on to Emma. Gallery 518-519_(2).jpg season5_(9).jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Pemmanny.jpg HF-0082.jpg HF-0081.jpg Cssffe.jpg Savsde.jpg Savanny1.jpg Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions